


catch this, will you?

by minhohoho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: CNY inspired, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Not Really lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhohoho/pseuds/minhohoho
Summary: “So you want to trick Jisung into doing something to Minho?”, he questioned the blonde.Or Jisung gets tricked by Felix and Changbin. Again. As usual.





	catch this, will you?

**Author's Note:**

> so this crack idea came about when i was talking to my friends about chinese new year beliefs.  
> especially this one for the 15th day of cny hehe

“Hey Binnie look at this”, Felix nudged Changbin who was sitting closely beside him. 

“Hmm? What”, Changbin replied and turned to look at the iPad’s screen that Felix was holding. The screen filled with text except for a picture of an orange with scribbles on it. Maybe numbers?

Some members were sprawled flat on the practice room floor, some were huddled together, some standing and just talking on the spot. Changbin and Felix were leaning against the wall, having full view of the whole room. They saw Jisung talking animatedly to Minho who was stretching a little on the spot. Not once ignoring Jisung, he just stretched on the spot and listened to the other talk. Nodding and replying every now and then.

“Read this. It's something about the 15th day of Chinese New Year is known as Chinese Valentine's Day or something?”, Felix said, tilting the iPad towards Changbin a little so he can get a clearer view.

Changbin read the text on the screen diligently, Felix reading it all over again together. “So... singles throw oranges with their phone numbers written on it into the sea? In hopes of finding a life partner, true love or something?”

“Yeap yeap I wonder if it's true. It's just a belief though”, nodded Felix. “I was thinking...of tricking Jisung. Today is the 15th day apparently. I just checked the dates.”

Changbin’s eyes had a playful glint in them, his boyfriend sharing a similar look. “So you want to trick Jisung into doing something to Minho?”, he questioned the blonde. “But they're already together? How are you gonna trick him?”

“Ohh we'll change up the belief a little, just play along alright?”, Felix assured the other, smirking and nodding before calling Jisung over.

Within seconds Jisung came running to where the two were, sitting down abruptly like a clumsy dork he is. Maybe he sat down a little too hard and fast cause he felt slight ache when he made contact with the hard wooden studio floor.

 

 

“Binnie hyung, Lix, you called?”, Jisung asked. The younger oblivious on what was gonna come. Smiling as usual, being the happy sunshine of the group.

“Yeah have you heard about the Chinese Valentine’s Day? It's a belief about the 15th day of Chinese New Year.” Felix questioned the boy in front of him, barely a day older than himself.

Jisung tried to recall if he had heard such a thing or even experienced it when he was overseas in Malaysia. He really tried recalling, thinking and thinking. After what seemed like a few minutes (it was barely 10 seconds), “Nope! What is it?”

“It's a special day for couples you know. There's a belief if you do a certain ritual or procedure, you will strengthen your bond and love in your relationship with your loved on-”, Felix was explaining before he got cut off.

“TELL ME MORE!!!”, Jisung practically screamed and the others around them were unfazed and didn't even turn to look at him because they were so used to the boy who was always loud and noisy be it in public or private areas. At this point, Jisung was hooked on the belief, hoping it'll be able to strengthen what he and Minho have already.

Changbin was watching Felix and the other converse. Amused with how fast Jisung got hooked on the belief, him and Felix’s trick was definitely going smoothly. He was trying his best to keep his usual poker face and not laugh at how the whole situation was gonna play out.

Felix continued, “So you take an orange and throw it to your significant other. Make sure they catch it!” Jisung was listening attentively. “That easy?!” 

At that moment Changbin whips out an orange from his hoodie pocket. _Why was there an orange in there though. Oh right his mum gave it to him to have for breakfast. Oops_. He presents the orange to the boy in front of him, cheeks lighted up in excitement, taking the orange.

Jisung was in midst of getting up when Changbin interrupted, “Oh oh if you throw from this direction, East I think, it increases the effectiveness” signalling the direction with his hands. “Good luck Sungie~”, the pair cheered at the same time.

Jisung nodded and got up, hiding the orange behind his back. Walking towards his love, trying not to look too giddy. Against the wall, the pair were watching and anticipating. 

“I can't believe he took the bait?” 

“Well Binnie hyung, you know he’d do anything for their relationship." 

“Hmm true, unlike you.”

Felix pouted towards Changbin, offended by his words.

“Haha put those lips away before I kiss you. I love you”, Changbin pinched Felix’s cheeks in attempt to cheer up the younger.

Felix retorted and kissed Changbin's lips. The older was caught off guard but he smiled instead before kissing Felix once more. 

“C'mon let's watch them, I love you too.”

 

As he got closer and closer to Minho, Jisung’s heart was beating faster and faster. How is he still alive when his heartbeats are this fast? He kept his thoughts to himself. What if this doesn't work. He didn't doubt what the other two said and believed them so easily.

He was walking from the direction the Changbin had point out. _East?_. Minho was right in his view, still stretching. God damn boy when will he stop stretching. Minho spotted Jisung and smiled at him softly. Jisung returning it. Both were maintaining eye contact, not once breaking it, as if pulling the other in with their eyes.

And that's when it happened. Jisung lifted the orange and threw it at Minho. Thank god for Minho and his reflexes because he caught the orange in no time. Face surprised because why was Jisung throwing him and orange? To eat? Play catch? 

On instinct Minho threw back the orange at Jisung, who indeed caught it despite almost dodging it instead because he thought it'll hit him smack in the face. He panicked. Remembering Felix’s words that the significant other have to catch and keep the orange. Throwing back the orange.

Minho caught it again. Jisung had to shout, “Don't throw it back!!!” Walking up to Minho who was staring confusedly at him. “Eung? Why? Aren't we playing catch?”

Jisung groaned in frustration, “No no noooo. It's a special day today hyungg.” Minho questioned him and Jisung explained everything. Feeling that his efforts went to waste. Huffing loudly and looking down on the floor. Hands playing with the sleeves of the grey oversized hoodie he was wearing.

He felt fingers poking his cheeks so he looked up, Minho was smiling widely at him. “Aww you're always so cute baby. Belief or not I'll always love you alright?” Assuring and comforting the other.

Jisung returned the smile, “I love you too hyung hehe”, giggling in happiness. 

“Now lemme eat this hehe”, Minho said. The Lee Minho who was hungry almost 24/7, whose appetite never dies down started to peel the orange.

The younger just nodded, watching his love peel the orange open before taking a piece. Placing a piece between his lips. Jisung thought the older would offer it to him first like he always does, guess not this time round.

Jisung was zoning out when he realised Minho was inches away from his face. Eyes widening, Minho muttered “Sadanghaeng”, words unclear because of the orange in his mouth ( _Obviously_ ). 

Jisung bit the end of the orange connected to Minho’s lips. Similar to pepero kiss. But theirs were an orange kiss. Lips touching in the end. Both giggling and blushing at their own selves, connecting their foreheads, sharing a kiss before pulling away.

They blocked out the surroundings but if you try to hear you can hear Changbin and Felix squealing like high school girls, pushing each other violently, unable to contain their "feels". On the other side of the room, salty Seungmin shouted “Get a room!!!”, in reply Hyunjin said to him, “You wanna try that later?” smirking at the other causing him to redden like a tomato. Chan and Woojin could only coo at them and cover the baby Jeongin’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! <3
> 
>  
> 
> about the belief: https://www.lipstiq.com/2013/40238/chap-goh-meh-what-it-means-to-singletons


End file.
